


The Bakery-15

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Bakery, Drabble, F/M, Nine as a baker, Romance, Rose as a firewoman, prompt, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>41 days into their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bakery-15

“Doc.”

The Doctor looked up from the cake. Rose’s favorite, chocolate chiffon, chocolate icing, and crushed peppermint on top. She wanted it for his birthday, and in forty-one days since they met he’d yet to deny her anything. He also made banana-date cookies. For him.

They planned to meet after her shift. She always brought lunch; they’d eat, she’d kiss him goodbye, go home, sleep. After the bakery closed he brought dinner and dessert. They’d watch telly, talk about their day or sit in silence, always together. Make love.

“Rose.”

Jack swallowed hard, ashen and tired. “There’s been an accident.”


End file.
